


in this safe place here 于此安定之所

by ElaineX



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: AU, Alpha!Eggsy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fix-It, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Harry
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElaineX/pseuds/ElaineX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>原作：Della19<br/>翻译：海豹   校对：七碗</p>
            </blockquote>





	in this safe place here 于此安定之所

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [in this safe place here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543791) by [Della19](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Della19/pseuds/Della19). 



 

***************************************

 _He kissed my belly, “Just think. All the love that we have for each other, we put it in this safe place here.” He kissed my belly again._  

― Tara Brown,  _My Side_

***************************************

    其实艾格西早就知道哈利是个omega——甚至比他知道哈利名叫哈利还要早，不骗人。虽然艾格西没法把自己假扮成个操蛋的纯血贵族，但他的基因决定了他是个彻头彻尾的alpha。那天他走出警察局，先被那精雕细琢过的优雅嗓音引去了注意；然后他看到那个穿着昂贵西装的男人，嗅到他的气味，哦， _omega_ 。

    好吧，其实并没有这么直接。艾格西先是嗅到了闻上去就贵得要命的alpha信息素，带着檀香木与香草相融合的气息，几乎像真的一样；然后才是那一缕似有若无的，不在发情期的omega才有的，柔软的甜香，隐约是一种桂皮与木柴混合的暖甜。

    要说艾格西心里有那么个理想型，这绝对没错；但要是说哈利就是那个理想型的话还是太过了……虽然他有着打理得一丝不苟的头发，令人不自觉沉溺其中的双眼和美妙的屁股。

    但总而言之，如此美景于前，艾格西自动自发地就迈开脚步，跟着哈利去了黑王子酒吧。

    那点alpha信息素的确让他感到有些奇怪，但管他呢，谁叫哈利是个老派绅士，说不准这就是什么艾格西从没成功弄懂过、也并不想去弄懂的老派习惯。艾格西向来觉得那些认为omega生性软弱的alpha们都是中世纪遗留的未开化的傻屌，所以他并不惊讶于那个神秘的救命恩人居然是个omega。相反，对艾格西而言没有什么比一个智勇双全的omega更有吸引力，而哈利正是双料翘楚，还他妈的不偏不倚正是艾格西最爱的那种冰山美人。

    随后哈利不费吹灰之力清理掉了迪恩手下的小流氓们，重新在艾格西面前坐下，带着这样一丝得意的微笑喝完眼前的黑啤。艾格西觉得自己又闻见了蜜糖的甜香，蠢蠢欲动。

    这一刻起，他清楚地知道自己完蛋了。

***************************************

    然而成为训练生后，出于种种原因，艾格西并没有进一步的动作。即便他从没有对任何omega展开追求的经验，他也明白在一穷二白时冒然向一位omega求爱并非绅士所为。而且哈利已经快五十了，他保持单身很可能正是因为他并不想要一个伴侣。艾格西不是那种脑中只装得下一个结的alpha，他并不想打扰一位无意于此的omega。更何况，就算哈利想找个伴侣……像他这样优秀的omega，哪会看得上艾格西这样的alpha呢？艾格西可从没有妄想过自己的那点微不足道的小聪明能够弥补他粗鄙的出身，让他在哈利与生俱来的优雅的鲜明对照下不必自惭形秽。

    所以，长话短说，艾格西觉得现在这样挺好，至少让他能够专注在Kingsman的训练上。他把与哈利在一起的每一个瞬间都珍藏起来，他的微笑，他佯作恼怒的宠溺表情，他对艾格西的称赞……这些对艾格西来说都如若珍宝。他沉溺在哈利身上独有的，檀香掩盖之下的木烟味道，这前所未闻的味道让他无法克制自己的迷恋——但幸好这不关任何人的事。

    眼下的状况已经让艾格西很满足了，他并不想要打破现状，因为至少他现在能与哈利以朋友身份相处。再惹是生非？还是算了。

    然后哈利的脑袋上就他妈的中了一枪，艾格西在惊怒中爆掉了上百人的头还拯救了世界；再然后，艾格西婉拒了那个辣得要命的beta公主，如梦游般跑回那个已死之人的病床前，瘫软地听着心跳监测器发出平稳的嘀嘀声。

    他的生活，偶尔也不是那么操蛋嘛。艾格西想。

    哈利终于从昏迷中醒来了。他失去了一只眼睛，脸上狰狞的伤疤让他看起来很吓人，但他依然是艾格西见过的最好看的人。

    所以艾格西花了一个礼拜的时间回想当初自己为何没有追求哈利。那些理由现在看上去依旧合情合理，提醒着艾格西他依然要克制自己。

    毕竟他现在是一个绅士了。

    但接着他想，操他妈的，人生太他妈苦短了，然后他亲吻了哈利，就好像不这样做他马上就会死掉一样，好像他这辈子都不会想要任何其他人，好像他需要他，正如他需要空气一样。

    好像他深深爱着他。

    然后哈利……哈利带着完全相同的渴望回吻了他。

    以艾格西单薄的标准来看这太他妈完美了。当他们终于因为缺少氧气不得不分开时，哈利的嘴唇有点红肿，他低声问道：“你确定要和我在一起吗？”他语气犹豫而沮丧，就如同他知道接下来的话会让艾格西却步，而事实上并没有什么能让艾格西选择离开哈利：“我今年四十七了，已经有六个月没经历过热潮期了。”

    艾格西愣住了，好一会儿才反应过来。正常的热潮间隔不过三个月，这意味着……他们可能不会有孩子。好吧，不能说艾格西在他生命的二十五年里从未想过要一个孩子，但艾格西真正想要的是哈利，而不是什么虚幻的甚至可能不存在的第三人。他要的是那唇角的微笑甚至是开怀大笑，是与哈利心意相通，而不是为了他的子宫。他没有一刻犹豫地凑近，呼吸如羽毛般拂过哈利的脸颊，火热的气息足以证明他没有说谎：“我不需要什么其他的。我只要你。”

    哈利看着他，眼神充满柔软的爱意。然后他们又亲吻在了一起，就好像再也没有什么能够让他们分开。哈利侧过头向艾格西露出他的颈侧，艾格西没有迟疑地咬了下去（在这方面他妈妈把他教得很好）。作为交换，艾格西也向哈利展露了他的颈项。当哈利的牙齿陷进他的颈侧时艾格西默默许诺，我会一直爱你，哈利，他得到的已经够多了。

    出院时哈利得到了一只眼罩——艾格西对那一小块布料产生了某种不正常的迷恋——然后成为了亚瑟，艾格西则成了他的加拉哈德。艾格西喜欢在清晨慵懒的阳光下轻柔缓慢地和他做爱，感受哈利体内因为前一晚的成结而迷人的潮湿温软；有时艾格西会把哈利压在办公桌上快速猛烈地操干，或是坐在在各式各样的扶手椅上让哈利骑他——哈利在这方面绝对是个该死的一流好手。有时候他们也会一起看些黏糊糊的浪漫电影，然后顺手拯救一下世界，但大多时候他们还是会诚实地用身体思考，然后滚作一团。

    这一切实在太他妈完美了。

***************************************

    好吧，艾格西想说的是，他生物课上的确拿了A，而且他的确曾经读到过些关于“与alpha伴侣的规律性行为可以引发处于更年期前期的omega的热潮反应”这样的话。但是，该死，谁叫艾格西后来进了海军陆战队而不是医学院呢？之后艾格西又忙着对付他的混蛋继父迪恩，于是他完全忘记了这一点——反正他根本不会有机会用到这种知识的，不是吗？

    现在他才后知后觉，生活就是这么操蛋。

    这来得实在太快了，差点让艾格西措手不及。那天晚上他刚完成任务回到家，眼前迎接他的景象让他在卧室门口停住了脚步：哈利在床上极度渴望地颤动喘息，房间里是铺天盖地的焦糖的甜香与抑制不住的发情的气息。

    艾格西立马硬得跟块石头似的。

    然后他听见哈利·该死的·哈特呻吟着吐出他的名字，绝望地渴求着他。他听上去已经湿透了，艾格西花了一秒钟时间惊讶于自己居然没有在门厅里就闻到他的味道。而这是他最后所能想到的东西了。

    艾格西用生平最快的速度扒掉衣服，三步就跨到床边，压着哈利的后颈把他按在床上，然后长驱直入直到囊袋撞上哈利的臀瓣。这里面太他妈湿润了，摩擦的声音色情到让人脸红。

    哈利发出拉长了的呻吟，他身体里面又湿又滑，灼热得像壁炉。艾格西咬紧牙关低吼，蛮横地撞进哈利的身体，牙齿咬住他的颈侧——这不是做爱，只是单纯的交配，任由原始的兽性占据理智。操蛋的，哈利太他妈紧了，艾格西成结的速度从未这么快过。巨大的结在哈利体内膨起，将他的内壁满满撑开，让男人在尖声叫喊中释放了出来。火热的内壁再次颤抖着绞紧艾格西的结，推挤着不知满足地榨取更多液体。

    眼前的画面已然超乎艾格西最狂野的想象：哈利因为体内的结而颤抖着，浑身上下布满潮湿的繁衍气息。

    热潮太过猛烈，于是他俩把一切抛在脑后，做了一遍又一遍，直到两人翻滚到精疲力竭。

    等到一切终于结束时，艾格西走下楼梯，发现哈利站在厨房的餐桌旁，面前是一杯水和一片粉色小药丸。原本被抛在脑后的现实如今加倍呼啸而来：是的，他们本以为哈利并不需要避孕，所以没有采取任何保护措施。现在哈利看着他，眼神里带着疑问。他想知道艾格西怎么想，但又问不出口。待艾格西终于想到那片小药丸意味着什么后，他好好整理了一下思路，然后走向哈利。

    “没有子宫，没有发言权。”艾格西摆了摆手。在他刚刚鼓出他的第一个结成为一名合格的alpha时，他的母亲就给他定下了这样一条规定。如果你让一名 _omega_ 怀孕了，她说，那么一切决策权在他。不管他想不想留下这个孩子，你都要支持他的选择，否则我会把你屁股上的皮剥下来的。听清楚了吗？

    他的母亲在这方面十分优秀而有见地，艾格西对于她的建议不敢含糊。

    想到这，艾格西双手轻柔地捧住哈利的脸颊，望进他健全的那只眼睛，满怀真挚和爱意，以期他能感受到自己的心意和认真：“还有，不管你选了什么，我都会一如既往地爱你。”他亲吻了哈利的眼罩，虽然哈利没说过，但他知道男人喜欢被这样温柔的对待。“好吗？”

    “好吧。”不管哈利再怎么掩饰，艾格西还是听出了他语气里的一丝哽咽。他在哈利前额留下一个轻吻，然后离开去楼上换床单，留下足够的空间让哈利能独自做决定。

    过了好一会儿，哈利终于回到楼上，神情漠然。艾格西想，他吃了那片小药丸，这也……挺好。他真的是那么想的，没有心口不一。他爱的是哈利这个人，而不是因为他能给他生孩子。有哈利在他身边他已经很满足了。想着这些，艾格西露出了柔和而甜蜜的微笑，掀开毯子对哈利发出无声的邀请。哈利如往常一样窝在艾格西胸前，艾格西的鼻尖轻擦着他的后颈，轻声低喃：“我爱你。”然后他听见了哈利闷闷的声音：“我也……你。”两人相互依偎着，直到疲倦裹挟着沉重的睡意将意识席卷。

    第二天他们一如往常地去上班，艾格西又三番五次地拯救了世界，书房的墙上多了几张平淡无趣的太阳报头条。他们的生活像是陷入了一成不变的循环，新的一天都普通得如同过去的每一个日子——当然，以他们的标准而言算是普通。事实上唯一有所改变的是，艾格西发现热潮期过后的四个月以来，哈利的气味有了些微改变，变得更加柔和甜蜜。也许他换了种香水？艾格西不知道。

    第二天去总部前，艾格西在哈利抹须后水时凑近他颈侧闻了闻。“你用了新的古龙水？”

    “嗯。”哈利简短地答道。如果不是JB藏起了艾格西的一只鞋引去了他的注意力，他本该注意到哈利健全的那只眼中一闪而逝的内疚。

    ——但他错过了。艾格西深吸了一口气，满满的蜜糖的甜香与木烟的清新味道，是他钟爱的哈利独有的味道。“真好闻。”这气味太诱人了，艾格西在镜子里朝哈利眨了眨眼。哈利心领神会地回身拥抱了他，两人又情不自禁地吻作一团。紧接着一切似乎顺理成章：清晨难免擦枪走火，于是艾格西用灵巧的唇舌为哈利送上晨间服务，精耕细作直到老男人的呻吟变得沙哑，然后他缓慢而深入地向哈利索取了应得的报酬。一切结束后两人已是腿脚发软，不用说，等他们终于到达总部，时间已经有点迟了。不过没人对此有所抱怨，就连梅林也只是摆出那幅苦大仇深却又不得不心照不宣的表情——这大概是与自己的上司上床的额外好处，艾格西想。然后他和洛克希又一次出发去从某个疯子手中拯救世界了，生活一切照常。

    然后哈利被绑架了，艾格西的美满生活一瞬间近乎崩溃。

***************************************

    梅林和他的技术部不眠不休花了两天时间，终于摸清了绑匪的身份和他们的所在地。这四十八小时里的每一分每一秒对于艾格西都是无尽的折磨。他无法停止去想哈利孤身一人被困敌方，甚至可能已经受伤，正需要他陪在身旁……该死！

    不消说，梅林刚找出他们的王在哪儿，艾格西就已经整装待发了。他带着他的黑伞和几支枪走到哪儿扫清哪儿，接着他终于看到了哈利，毫发无伤但头发散乱面容憔悴，被丢在绑匪们的巢穴中的一个院子里——操蛋的反派总要讲究些操蛋的陈词滥调——六个全副武装的暴徒挡在艾格西面前，情势一触即发。

    恰在这时，一阵风送来了哈利的味道。没有古龙水的掩盖，那股甜香更加醇熟，是孕期中的omega才有的味道。

    一瞬之间，alpha被自己的本能所笼罩。眼前的一切都变得异常清晰，尖锐鲜明的色彩和气息充斥着他的感官。艾格西盯住他怀孕的爱人，脑中只剩下一个词，我的。

    暴徒们终于意识到了他们闻到了什么——他们伤害了一个omega，还挡在了这个怀孕的omega和他的alpha之间。艾格西微笑地看着他们，脸上带着如风暴中心般的平静。

    恐惧爬上了他们的瞳孔。

    几分钟之后，他们就再也不用想那么多了。艾格西匆匆清理了一下身上的血迹，大步冲上前紧紧抱住哈利，心有余悸地检查哈利全身，直到确认他没有受伤才放下心来。

    艾格西从未如此害怕过。

    “我本来打算选一个更好的时机来告诉你这件事。”哈利的脑袋轻靠在艾格西颈侧，低声喃喃道。艾格西本能地做出alpha的保护姿态，将哈利藏在怀里，直到他终于能稍稍确定哈利已经安全了。哈利的语气带着令人心碎的小心翼翼，像是在对艾格西的反应充满担忧：“我本想告诉你的，我只是……还没找到一个合适的时机。”

    “我真的被吓坏了……”艾格西深吸了一口气。尽管双手还在颤抖，他还是努力扯开一个大到几乎让他发疼的笑脸：“不过等我稍微平静一点后，我估计又要开始激动地打转，你会受不了我的。”

    “这可不太可能。”哈利满脸的担忧终于烟消云散，语气间又带上了他平日的调笑。他重新把脑袋埋进艾格西颈侧，艾格西搂住他，语调轻快但认真地说：“我不会再让你离开我的视线的，知道了吗？”

    “我早就想到你会这么说。”哈利仍旧依偎着他，不情不愿地应道。艾格西伸手抱住自己生命中最重要的两个人，上帝保佑，他们安然无恙地回来了。他的世界安静得只剩下清浅的呼吸声，扑面而来的幸福感让他近乎晕眩。

***************************************

    梅林——这个beta除了是个技术天才之外，竟还是个有执照的医学专家，再加上他有着近乎恐怖的保护欲——哈利一回到总部就被他绑在了医疗部最近的病床上。哈利的隐瞒让这个焦虑了好几天的中年男人暴怒地冲着他大吼大叫了许久，而艾格西至今没将他揍出病房，只因为他知道这是梅林表达关心的独特方式，而且……梅林说得挺对的，不是吗？更何况这样滑稽的场景并不多见。

    直到梅林带着浓重的苏格兰土音吼道：“如果我还有头发的话，一定会被你气得一根都不剩的！”气氛突然一下安静下来。

    让艾格西意想不到的是，紧接着梅林和哈利相互拥抱了彼此，以那种不善表达情感的英国绅士的含蓄方式。他开始给哈利做身体检查，而艾格西不得不又一次抑制住自己将梅林揍出病房的冲动，因为梅林居然该死地将一根粗得要命的针扎进了哈利的肚皮。他握着哈利的手看着哈利，不断提醒自己梅林是个好人，哈利需要好好接受一次体检，他不能一时冲动给他添乱。

    然后梅林拿出某种诡异的魔杖（其实只是个探头）沿着哈利的肚皮游移到下腹部，这让艾格西不得不再次屏息提醒自己梅林只是在做医生该做的事。接着魔法师稍作调整，屏幕上突然出现了一个小胎儿——那是他们的宝宝。艾格西一瞬间呆住了，大脑“啪”地一下跳闸断电，满心满眼只剩下无数个惊叹号。

    ……她看上去像个外星人，大大的脑袋，突出的脊柱；她的脚趾小得可爱，手指纤细瘦弱，小小的心脏在不停地跳动。艾格西从未见过比这更美的景象。

    那是他们的宝宝。

    梅林说她已经16周了，看上去很健康，还是个alpha。接着艾格西就什么都没听进去了。他在忙着亲吻哈利，用一种温柔而缓慢的，近乎膜拜的方式。他从未指望过他和哈利会有孩子，这份礼物让他欣喜若狂。

    一周后羊水测试的结果表明他们的小女儿非常健康，艾格西觉得自己是这世界上最幸运的人。

***************************************

    可以料想，对于怀孕这件事，哈利依旧保持了他一贯的优雅。

    怀孕后哈利的身体一直很好，浑身上下散发的浓浓的孕期荷尔蒙让他醒目得像个移动灯塔——也许艾格西说的有失偏颇，但这的确是事实——而且哈利依旧是艾格西见过的最完美最性感的男人。

    现在哈利正骑着他，用近乎野蛮的力度操着自己——艾格西这才记起书上说过“孕期性欲会更加旺盛”。哈利的眼神已经开始涣散，额发散乱，性感得如同艾格西见过的最美的艺术品。

    终于有一天，哈利极力保持的优雅似乎被消磨殆尽了。艾格西醒来时发现哈利正狠狠地瞪着他最爱的西装裤，眼神里满是对它的背叛的控诉。半梦半醒间，艾格西近乎迟钝的大脑突然感受到了危险的气息。

    “裤子不合身了。”哈利焦躁地在他身边转来转去，几乎将那件让他心烦意乱的裤子推到艾格西鼻子前，生怕他没理解他的意思。艾格西平心静气，尽自己最大的努力去领会哈利的意思。他之前也有过这样的小肚子，但那是因为他吃了太多甜食而不是因为……怀孕。现在哈利几乎一夜之间腰围大了一圈，这让艾格西脑中占据alpha本能的那部分不禁开始洋洋自得：他才是那个幸运的alpha，是他在这个美丽得近乎完美的omega体内埋下种子，让他为他孕育生命。

    还好艾格西理智尚存，还记得哈利深谙用一枚袖扣让他再也开不了口的一百万种方法。他偷偷瞄了一眼哈利，发现他正处于崩溃边缘，一副随时都可能哭出来的样子。艾格西心中一凛，赶紧开启了危机模式：他安抚着哈利让他靠着床头坐下，又给他端来一杯茶（当然是哈利最爱的那款），几个冰淇淋球和一本书，然后绞尽脑汁用尽千八百种方式告诉哈利怀孕丝毫没有减损他的迷人外表、如今的他依旧美得令人惊叹。在艾格西的不懈努力之下，哈利总算恢复了平静。

    艾格西在一旁心有余悸地悄悄长吁了一口气，像是终于拆除了一枚脏弹那样放下心来。

艾格西帮哈利请了假，又去技术部找到梅林，将那件令哈利心碎的裤子往他怀里一塞：“嘿，哥们，可不可以帮忙把这裤子的腰身改松些？”

    “我还可以让它更加绚丽夺目，只要顺便点缀一些小亮片就好。想试试吗？”梅林瞪着他，仿佛艾格西刚刚问他可不可以用黑色签字笔给蒙娜丽莎加两道胡子。艾格西当然明白，Kingsman的西装贵得可以要了他的命，件件都堪比艺术品。然而现在他面临着更加重大的问题。

    这不是双关。

    “你可以帮我这个小忙，或者等下次哈利发现自己的裤子又小了的时候我会带他来你这儿，相信你一定很愿意帮他解决一些问题。”艾格西假意微笑道。操他的，他打死都不想再经历这样惊心动魄的早晨。要是这事再发生一次——艾格西的眼中闪烁着一丝疯狂，他发誓无论怎样他都会顺手拉梅林下水的。

    不出所料，第二天一早艾格西就拿到了改良版的裤子，梅林甚至还贴心地为哈利备齐了马甲和外套。所有的疲累都在看到哈利微微上翘的嘴角的那一瞬间消失殆尽，能被哈利用这样充满爱意的目光注视着，艾格西觉得这一切的努力都是值得的。

    当天晚上，艾格西正枕着哈利的肚子懒懒地躺在床上，突然感到耳侧被轻轻地撞了一下。他猛地抬起头（万幸没有扭伤脖子），又惊又喜地将手掌放在刚才那一点上——小家伙默契地又踢了一脚，向他打了个招呼。

    艾格西可以猜到自己脸上的傻笑已经蠢到家了，然后他看到哈利眼中闪烁的同样快乐的光彩——所以管他呢，蠢就蠢吧。

    “嗨，小家伙。”他凑近前去对着那个小小的人儿说道，同时在哈利的肚皮上留下一连串轻吻。

    “我们需要给她起个名字。”哈利随口说道。他一只手埋进艾格西的头发，随着他亲吻的节奏缓缓地摩擦着他的头皮。艾格西能从哈利轻快的语调感受到他的愉悦。

    “你觉得……‘伊丽莎’怎么样？”艾格西转过头看着哈利。他一定已经脸红到脖子根了，可这个念头就是一刻不停地在他脑中打转：“她会是我们的‘窈窕淑女’。”（译者注：伊丽莎·杜立特尔是电影《窈窕淑女（My Fair Lady）》的女主角。）

    “伊丽莎是个好名字。”哈利的眼角似乎有泪光闪烁。他拽过艾格西的领口，将对这个话题的讨论结束在了一个绵长的深吻中。

***************************************

    哈利怀孕七个月时，他们在自己家里举办了一个小型聚会，邀请了不少亲朋好友。小家伙未等出生就得到了前所未有的关注，收到的礼物堆积如山，大家围在哈利的肚子前轻声而热切向她打招呼，这让艾格西非常愉悦满足。梅林送来了一张坚固程度堪比防爆所的婴儿床，附带语音识别功能，甚至可能装备了镭射激光；帕西瓦尔送了个跳跳虎玩偶，玩偶的眼睛里藏了微型摄像头，可以将视频直接传送到Kingsman总部。等到洛克希拿出她那件家传宝物——一条与他们的西装布料相同的防弹毛毯，艾格西终于发觉同事们的恶趣味已经把聚会变成了特工年会。

    谁让这群客人们都这么大有来头呢？在场有十多个世界上最训练有素的杀手，一群令人闻风丧胆的黑客，还有几个编外人员，个个都熟知用曲别针加大拇指杀人的三种方法——就连艾格西的母亲也是，艾格西教了她好些防身技巧。艾格西想，有这样一群人在，他的小女孩将会得到这个世界上最安全的，最密不透风的过度保护。

    也许她的恋爱会成为一个大问题，每一个接近她的爱慕者都会面临重重考验。而作为她的父亲，艾格西幸灾乐祸地想，这真是太他妈棒了。

    是的，他会成为这样的一个父亲。打他啊。

    酒足饭饱，他们又收到了更多礼物，甚至包括艾格西的妈妈送的一双可爱得要命的婴儿牛津鞋。哈利一只手抚着肚子上被伊莉莎踹到的地方，脸上笑意柔软。艾格西看着他，那是他得到过的最好的礼物。

    接下来的一个月在一片风平浪静中一闪而过：艾格西在婴儿房的墙上涂满了小熊维尼，因为这熊太他妈流行了；他们还去上了些心理助产课，课程内容疯狂离奇到超乎艾格西的想象，比如其中一课的内容居然是指导人如何正确地呼吸——艾格西丝毫料想不到分娩竟如此痛苦，以至于连这样与生俱来的本能都需要重新学习。除此之外，参与这种活动还有些附加的好处：现在的哈利膨胀得像颗自带引力场的小行星，艾格西发现只有和那些与他相当身材的omega们待在一起时，哈利那被荷尔蒙水平严重扰乱的强烈自尊才会得到纾解。

    当然，就连这般安慰也有不起效的时候。那天艾格西刚结束一个短期任务回到家，发现哈利正坐在厨房里，狠狠地从纸盒里挖着冰淇淋，脸上带着很明显的闷闷不乐。

    “我看不到自己的脚了。”哈利愁眉苦脸地剜了一大勺放进嘴里，期待甜食能战胜自己的郁结。艾格西想说，是的，可你明明已经有一个月没能看到自己的脚了，但他自我保护的天性及时阻止了他。

    “但你的脚依旧十分修长和美丽。”艾格西竭尽全力露出自己最真挚的表情，尽管他知道这是徒劳，因为事到如今他已经清楚地明白，怀孕会让人丧失理智。

    “这一切都是你的错。”哈利心酸地抱怨道，那只健全的眼睛里满是控诉。他紧紧抓着手中的冰淇淋，就好像它是这个世界上唯一没有背叛他的东西。

    艾格西头疼地思念起之前拆除炸弹时的感觉。

    至少他对此已经轻车熟路。

    但谁让艾格西对哈利的爱已经让他失去理智了呢？于是他又出门买了两品脱冰淇淋，两人窝在沙发上享受了一个电影之夜。当艾格西看到理查·基尔和朱莉娅·罗伯茨（译者注：《风月俏佳人（Pretty Woman）》的两位主演）终于坠入爱河时，他才发现他们第一次见面时，哈利竟是如此形象地将他的身世投射在了一个好莱坞爱情片里头的妓女身上。他正想告诉哈利，却发现他已经枕在他怀里睡得香甜，嘴唇上还沾着一点冰淇淋。艾格西伸手轻轻抹去那一点，眼前的景象几乎让他的心整个儿融化了。

    荧幕上，薇薇安和爱德华刚刚逃出火场，镜头逐渐拉远，直到影片开头的那个男人再次出现，重复着一开始的问题：“你的梦想是什么？”艾格西低头看着哈利，轻抚着他腹部的隆起，里头正安安静静地藏着他们的小女孩。他在心里默默回答，这就是我的梦想。

    这是我最美的梦，而它竟是如此真实。

***************************************

    第八个月时的体检结果让梅林有些许不满意：哈利的血压有些超标了。于是这个可怜的omega被要求在分娩前都得躺在床上好好休息。艾格西对这项医嘱满意极了，因为这样可以避免哈利被卷入任何麻烦中。梅林禁止了哈利的一切工作，不论是在总部还是在家里。但哈利看上去并不太喜欢这个决定，尤其是在梅林提到工作对于他来说可能过于危险时。

    艾格西不记得自己对此是怎么表态的了。但只要看哈利一眼，他就明白该有多远就躲多远，小命要紧。

    “不要把我想得什么都干不了！”哈利对梅林尖声抗议，怒气冲冲的像只炸毛的猫。而梅林激动地双手伸向天空，仿佛在祈求天赐闪电直贯而下将他劈个正着，他尖刻地反击道：“你还能干点啥？像只鸭子那样摇摇晃晃地走向反派们然后冷酷无情地把他们撞个底朝天吗？”

    艾格西敢发誓自己绝对没有偷笑，尽管他脆弱的脸颊内侧已经快被自己咬到鲜血淋漓。谁叫艾格西是个绅士呢。

    他看了一眼他怀孕的爱人，虽然他现在膨胀得像颗小行星，但他依旧是艾格西所见过的最他妈迷人最他妈可爱的男人。但哈利脸上的表情已经让艾格西开始担忧到底需要多少冰淇淋，才能让他们安然度过接下来的四个星期。

    接着哈利的上唇似乎眼看着就要颤抖起来，艾格西审慎考虑，决定直接搬空BEN & JERRY'S的库存。

    接下来的四周绝对不好过。

***************************************

    然而出乎艾格西所料，他们相当平安无事地度过了这四个星期。艾格西只要每天给哈利掖好被子，而他的天职就是满足哈利的每个需求。艾格西爱死这么做了，也许为怀孕的伴侣服务的天性早就深深刻印进了他的基因里。他为哈利拿来冰淇淋和餐点，给他按摩背部和双脚，听哈利轻柔地给他们未出世的宝宝读书；有时他会将耳朵贴在哈利的肚子上，感受着他们的孩子在里头不安分地动来动去。老实说，这也许是他生命中最美好的四个星期了。

    很快预产期临近，而从哈利最近一周愈发频繁的抱怨来看，他也已经受够了这样的日子。梅林给他做了一次检查，发现伊莉莎胎位不正需要剖腹产，于是他们决定第二天就实施手术。艾格西突然意识到，二十四小时之内，他就要做爸爸了。

    而他已经等不及了。

***************************************

    艾格西从未料到剖腹产竟如此简洁高效。梅林和另一位医生给哈利打了麻醉后，将他双臂张开绑在手术台上，盖上白布单。艾格西可以感觉到到布单下艰难的拉扯，他握住哈利的手，将亲吻印上每一根手指。

    接着梅林呼出一口气，“我们做到了！”然后是迎接生命的第一声啼哭。艾格西不由抬起头，眼前的小婴儿浑身血污，正在梅林手中蹬着腿哭闹。她是如此让人难以置信的完美，艾格西一瞬间就爱上了她。

    那是他们的女儿。

    艾格西低头亲吻哈利，温热的液体滴落，濡湿了彼此的脸颊。梅林在一旁帮小女孩清洁完全身后，将她交到艾格西的手上。艾格西抱着她，仿佛她是世上最珍贵的宝物。他看着她小而挺翘的鼻子，满是好奇的水蓝色大眼睛，和她可爱的小手小脚，抱着她凑到哈利眼前，带着不知所措的惊叹说道：“哈利，你看看她。”

    他从未见过这般美丽的景象。

    “你好啊，伊莉莎，”哈利轻声说道。他看着艾格西怀抱中的那个完美的小生命，声音哽咽，满怀爱意，“我们是你的爸爸。”这一刻，艾格西发现自己错了。

    这才是他见过的，最美的景象。

     

***************************************

FIN

***************************************

 


End file.
